Another Tannen
by peacefulgirl
Summary: Biff, Marty's enemy, never had any sons but only daughters. He had 2 daughters, Delaney Tannen and Tiffany Tannen. Marty meets Tiff, who is Marty's age. She seems to be different and actually nice than the other Tannens. Marty can't help but have suspicions about Tiff, and scared she might do something as bad as the other Tannens. Marty even takes Tiff on an adventure with him.
1. Chapter 1

It had been one month after being back home. Marty McFly had been going back to his regular life challenges. Doing homework, dealing with his annoying teacher Mr. Srictlin, and having confusing thoughts about… time-travel. He missed Doc a lot and the only person he could talk about it with was Jennifer. Ever since Marty saw Doc depart from in the time-travelling train, things were quiet and even almost lonely.

Thanksgiving was coming up soon, and Marty and his family were going to his Grandma Stella and Grandpa Sam's house. His sister Linda wasn't coming because she was coming to her boyfriend's family for Thanksgiving. Marty thought Thanksgiving would be able to help him think about something other than time-travel.

Marty sat on his bed, looking at the drawing of the Flux Capacitor. He had found it in Doc's lab. He stared at the drawing, remembering the great adventures he and doc had together.

A soft knock came at the door.

"Yeah?" asked Marty. "Mom is that you?"

"Yes Marty, it's me." Said Lorraine. "Are you ready for school?"

"Yes, mom." Marty grumbled, rolling his eyes. "Jeez, I'm almost 18, I can keep track of time." And this was definitely true.

"Just making sure." Said Lorraine in a calm voice.

Marty heard her walk away from the door. He sighed and put the drawing of the Flux Capacitor on his desk. He grabbed the skateboard leaving against the wall and headed outside, until his mom stopped him.

"What're you doing?" she asked. "Don't you want to ride your truck?"

Marty looked down at his skateboard. He was still getting used to the idea of having his own vehicle. He missed riding his skateboard to school, but he also enjoyed giving Jennifer rides.

"Right… My truck." He said slowly. "Uh, yeah, I'll just put this back." He dashed to his room and placed his skateboard back against the wall.

"Bye mom." He said as he walked at the door.

"Bye!" she shouted.

Marty hopped into his shiny new black truck and pulled out of the driveway. He into Jennifer's neighborhood, a very nice neighborhood compared to his. He drove into Jennifer's driveway, but to his surprise, Jennifer wasn't there waiting for him. Was she sick? Marty wanted to know, but he didn't have time to knock on their door or go back home and give her a call. He had to get to school.

 _Oh well._ He thought. _Maybe I'll see her at school._

He pulled out of the driveway, passing by a few houses until he heard a loud saying, "Stop, wait!"

Marty slowly stopped, and rolled down his window. "Do you need help?" He asked.

"I need a ride." Replied the girl. She had long, blonde hair and ripped jeans with a red t-shirt. Marty almost thought she looked very familiar. He thought maybe he saw that face somewhere before.

"A ride?" He asked after a long silence.

"Yeah, I missed the bus." She said aggressively.

"Are you sure you want a ride from a stranger?" He asked with a smirk.

"You're no stranger." She said. "I've seen you around in the hallways at school."

"You go to my school?" He asked with confusion. "I've never seen you before."

"Yeah, that's because we have no classes together." She pointed out.

"Oh… right." He said, feeling dumb. "Well, uh, hop in."

The girl went to the other side of the truck and sat in the passenger seat.

Marty turned on the engine and began to drive. "I got to admit though, you really do look familiar. What's your name?"

"I'm Tiffany." She replied. "But call me Tiff. And your name is Martin, right?"

"Just call me Marty."

"Alright."

Marty paused for a minute then asked, "Uh, mind if I ask what your last name is?"

"Tannen." She replied. "Tiff Tannen."

Marty began to feel his palms get sweaty. "Did you say _Tannen_?" he asked nervously.

"Yeah…" she said slowly. "Is there something wrong with that?"

"Uh, no… no." He lied.

 _This is getting heavy._ He thought to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Marty and Tiff arrived at school.

"Thanks for the ride." Said Tiff.

"Don't mention it." Marty said, walking away from the truck. He walked away from Tiff without saying anything else to her.

"Hey Marty, wait!" She called. She began to chase after him. Marty tried walking faster, but Tiff caught up to him, holding him against the shoulder. She had toughness to her, just like her dad Biff.

"What's wrong?" She asked. "Do you not like me? Do you have some kind of problem with me?"

Marty paused for a minute. He had his nervous look on. Finally he said, "Look, I don't know if you know this, but… our parents…. They don't have a very good history together."

Tiff had a confused look on her face. "What do you mean?"

Marty sighed stressfully. "Your dad, Biff Tannen, did a lot of bad things in the past to my family. And to be honest, I've never met a nice person in the Tannen family…. Until now. It just makes me feel a little nervous. Meeting a nice Tannen.

Tiff stood there, looking down at her binder, fiddling with the scrunchie on her arm. "I didn't know about this. I mean, I hear my dad talk about how the girl of his dreams was taken by George McFly, and always saying all the McFlys are a bunch of buttheads. But I didn't know he treated you guys badly."

"Uh well, he _used_ to treat us badly." Marty began to explain. "But he doesn't anymore."

Tiff gave a confused look.

"Let's just say, the history between the McFlys and the Tannens is not a good one." Said Marty. "And I don't want the bad history to continue."

"Well, maybe we can make it a good history." Tiff suggested.

"Our future is whatever we make it…" Marty said slowly.

"That's right." Tiff agreed. "But, uh, you look kind of sad, Marty. What's wrong?"

"Oh, uh, nothing." He lied. Marty began to think about Doc again, since he told Tiff Doc's old advice he had given to Marty and Jennifer.

Tiff smiled and then gave him a suspicious look. "By the way, aren't you the guy who hangs out with the crazy old crack-pot scientist?"

"You mean Doc Brown?" He asked.

Tiff nodded.

"Yeah, why?" Marty asked.

Tiff shrugged. "I hear my dad always saying that one of the McFlys hangs out with the crazy wild-eyed guy who claims to be a scientist."

"He may be crazy," Marty explained, "but he is smart. Very smart. A bit socially awkward I gotta admit, but he is a very nice guy… and he's gone."

"Gone?" Tiff questioned.

"Yeah… uh… he moved." Marty said nervously.

"He moved?" Asked Tiff.

"Yeah." Said Marty, looking at his wristwatch. "The bells is going to ring in 2 minutes. I better get to my locker. Bye Tiff."

"Bye." She said softly.

He headed over to his locker, and began taking out his belongings. A picture of Jennifer was taped to the inside of his locker. He took out some of his textbooks and a binder. As he pulled out his stuff, he couldn't help but stare at the picture of his girlfriend. He hadn't seen that beautiful face all day. He sighed and closed the locker, going to his first class. He looked around in the seats, and in one seat there was Jennifer. He quickly rushed over to his girlfriend and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Hello, mister." She said softly.

"Jen, I came to pick you up earlier but you weren't there." Said Marty.

Jennifer looked down at her desk nervously. "Sorry about that. I got a ride from my dad."

"Your dad?" Marty asked surprised. "Why?"

Jennifer began to squirm in her a seat a little. "Well, my dad… he thinks that… I should spend less time with you." She said sadly.

"What?" Marty exclaimed. "Why?"

"Well, you know," She explained, "you being friends with Doc and all. He thinks that's bad and it could get me into trouble."

Marty leaned back against his desk. "The Doc isn't here anymore." He said slowly. "So you're dad doesn't need to worry about that. You won't be getting into quote "trouble." Besides, even if Doc _were_ still here, I wouldn't stop seeing you. I love you and _nobody_ will keep me from being with you."

Jennifer blushed. "I always did enjoy the time-traveling adventures we had. I still feel like it was just a dream sometimes. And I know you miss Doc a lot. I miss him too. I'm sure he'll come back to visit you."

"I hope so." Marty said sadly.

Jennifer put her hand on his shoulder. "Cheer up." She offered. "Maybe we can do something together today after school. You know, to take your mind off things."

Marty smiled with an idea popping into his head. "We could go to Doc's lab." He suggested. "I could show you around. I remember you've only been there a few times. He has some really cool equipment in there."

Jennifer smiled. "I'd love to go there with you. But I thought we could do something to _distract_ you from Doc, not think about him more. I hate to see you so sad thinking about him."

"Don't worry about it." Marty promised. "Trust me, we're only going there to spend time together, not to think about Doc."

"Alright." Jennifer agreed.

What Jennifer and Marty don't know is there is trouble at the lab waiting for them.

 **To be continued….**


End file.
